<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotional Surprises by BittyDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575222">Emotional Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyDragon/pseuds/BittyDragon'>BittyDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GT, Giant/Tiny, Give these boys love, Other, THEY DESERVE IT, They are Twins, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, but close enough, giant Wilbur, giant philza, human philza, mcyt gt, not by blood, size shifter wilbur, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tiny Techno, tiny wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyDragon/pseuds/BittyDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur and Techno thought they were fine on their own. And then Phil found Wilbur and that opinion may have changed. Just a bit.</p><p>Made based off of a friend's headcannons on Tumblr. Thanks baka-monarch!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emotional Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff? Check.<br/>Found family? Check.<br/>Phil adopting the boys? Check.<br/>It's a good time here boys. We love to see it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was panicking. He was just walking through the woods with his tiny brother tucked safely in his pocket when he heard someone else’s footsteps nearby. In his panic ridden state he had run in the opposite direction, hoping that whoever was there would ignore him.</p><p>He didn’t make it far when he felt a telltale tugging inside of him. He quickly dug his hands into his pocket and pulled Techno out. Techno squirmed and smacked Wilbur at the sudden grabbing but Wilbur only gave him a hushed apology as he set his brother in a small crevice at the base of a tree.</p><p>Techno stopped his struggling as soon as he realized what was about to happen. He begrudgingly hid himself in the crevice. Techno could only watch as Wilbur’s face scrunched up in slight pain.</p><p>Then, Wilbur began to grow. It was always a strange sight to see, especially from Techno’s perspective. Wilbur had very little control over his sizeshifting abilities and would often change size whenever he got a particularly strong emotion. In this case it was fear, which normally results in a growth spurt. And since Techno was only a few inches tall, watching Wilbur grow larger than a human was a terrifying scene. </p><p>Sometimes, Wilbur will have slight control over his abilities and shrink down to properly hang out with Techno. Techno appreciated those moments. Having someone his own size around him was comforting. Having a literal giant around him was scary, but knowing it was Wilbur helped lessen the fear.</p><p>Wilbur’s growth spurt was over in around a minute. When they were unintentional they happened relatively quickly, but because of that Wilbur was disoriented for about another minute afterwards. Techno watched sadly as Wilbur rubbed his forehead, knowing he couldn’t help his brother at their current sizes.</p><p>Suddenly, the crunching of leaves was heard nearby. Techno froze and ducked into the shadows and he saw a man in green approaching the area. Techno realized in horror that Wilbur was too big to hide and was probably too disoriented still to realize what was happening.</p><p>“Hello? I heard someone, are you alri- oh.” Techno could only watch as the man looked at Wilbur in shock. Techno knew from first-hand experience that seeing someone bigger than you was a terrifying experience. And this man did have a slightly terrified look on his face. Techno hoped that meant he would just run away.</p><p>Instead of running away however, a strange mix of concern and determination replaced the fear, though it was still showing in the way the man slightly trembled.</p><p>“Mate? Are you- are you alright?” The man didn’t move as he asked the question. He did flinch when Wilbur suddenly moved his hand down from his head, finally having a hold of his bearings again. And if the man took a step back when Wilbur’s gaze finally landed on him, neither of them mentioned it.</p><p>“Wha- me?” Wilbur moved to point towards himself, confused on why the man was trying to talk to him and not running away. He only received a mute nod in response. </p><p>“Yea, uh, I’m alright. This just happens.” He stared at the man on the ground. Wilbur really didn’t know what he was doing and was terrified that the man would look at the tree Techno was at and find him. Techno did not need that on top of Wilbur’s growth spurt.</p><p>“This just happens? What just happens? Getting headaches?” The man looked truly confused at this point. Wilbur was just as confused. The headache was just a small side effect of him growing, which was the bigger issue here-</p><p>Oh. This man didn’t see Wilbur grow. He just found a giant, disoriented boy in the woods. Suddenly everything about the situation was clearer in Wilbur’s mind. One glance at the man showed he was still thoroughly confused.</p><p>Without thinking, Wilbur reached out for the man. His hand paused mid-reach as the man stumbled backwards, his eyes blown wide and the panic returning tenfold. Wilbur realized his mistake as the man began to breathe heavily in his panic. He could do that with Techno because they knew each other and had years of trust between them. He only just met this man.</p><p>The man stumbled backwards again and tripped over his own feet, landing on his bottom. He was still hyperventilating at the fact that Wilbur had almost grabbed him. Wilbur felt extremely guilty and wanted nothing more than to help. He couldn’t at this size though.</p><p>Wilbur took a deep breath and focused. He closed his eyes and willed himself to shrink back down. He knew that this didn’t always work but it was worth a shot in this disaster of a situation.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself at his normal height. He took a step towards the man before glancing at the tree where his brother was hidden. He pondered for a moment before making up his mind and going over to the tree and kneeling down. His brother quickly came out of the crevice and Wilbur was quick to scoop him up and hide him in his pocket. If something went wrong and he had to run, he wanted Techno to be with him.</p><p>Then Wilbur made his way towards the panicking man who now had his head between his knees, still breathing heavily. Wilbur noted that the hat that was previously on the man’s head was now discarded in the grass. He knelt down in front of the man and hovered his hands around him, apprehensive about what he should do next. </p><p>“Can I, um, touch you now?” The man whipped his head up at the voice and was surprised to see Wilbur as the same size as himself. He turned his gaze to see the hovering hands and the look of pure regret on Wilbur’s face. </p><p>He nodded and couldn’t help but smile at the relieved look on Wilbur’s face. Wilbur took the man’s hands into his own and began rubbing small circles on the back of his hands.</p><p>Wilbur was startled when the man suddenly let out a bark of laughter, his eyes wide once more. But this time it seemed less from panic and more from realization.</p><p>“You can change sizes. That’s what just happens sometimes. Mate, that makes a lot more sense. Well, not really. But it clears this situation up, that’s for sure.” Wilbur smiled at that and let out a small breath of laughter as well.</p><p>“You’re right. It doesn’t make sense. And I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I wasn’t thinking when I did that.” The man smiled and unfurled himself a bit more. Wilbur looked at him confused before the man reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. Wilbur was shocked for a moment before adjusting himself so that Techno wouldn’t be squished before tentatively returning the gesture.</p><p>“Mate, I probably would have done the same thing. It was super scary and if you grow like that again, I’d like it if you didn’t just grab me. But you’re forgiven, kiddo.” Wilbur pushed away from the hug and held the man at a small distance so he could look him in the eyes.</p><p>“You say that like there is going to be a next time.” The man laughed and stood up. He reached a hand out, which a confused Wilbur took, and the man pulled him to his feet.</p><p>“Sorry. I got ahead of myself. First things first, my name is Philza, but you can call me Phil. Secondly, do you have a place to go? Or would you like to come live with me? I got a nearby cabin and I just thought-” Phil stopped when Wilbur barreled into him and hugged him once again.</p><p>“Yes! Yes please! Anything is better than living in the middle of nowhere!” Phil smiled and pat Wilbur on the head. He jerked his head to the side in a silent ‘follow me.’ Wilbur trailed behind Phil as they began their walk.</p><p>“I’m Wilbur, by the way.” Phil smiled at him and they continued on their walk in silence. </p><p>Eventually, they approached a small cabin among the trees. Wilbur gasped in excitement and he could feel Techno shift in anticipation for a new place to explore. Phil smiled fondly at Wilbur and began walking towards the cabin.</p><p>He threw his gaze over his shoulder with a soft smile.</p><p>“Welcome home, Wilbur.”</p><p>---</p><p>As time passed, Wilbur became increasingly comfortable in Phil’s home. It had come to the point where Wilbur had accidentally called him Dad. He remembered Phil freezing in place and staring at him before tears began threatening to fall. Wilbur will never forget the happy smile or the tight hug that followed. And if Wilbur began calling him Dad more often, nobody said anything.</p><p>Phil was a caring person and wanted the best for his new son figure (could he call Wilbur son now? Wilbur did call him Dad). He began helping Wilbur get a better grasp on his shifting abilities to the best of his abilities. He himself was no sizeshifter, but it was easy to see how Wilbur’s emotions affected his shifting.</p><p>With enough time, Wilbur began changing size at his own will more often. He would still have random bursts of change, but they were much less often than before. Those bursts are actually how Phil found out Wilbur could also shrink to a few inches. It was very strange holding Wilbur in his hands.</p><p>Techno however, had still not formally met Phil. When they first moved in, he and Wilbur both agreed that Wilbur would try to get to know Phil and determine how trustworthy he was. It would be like it was only Phil and Wilbur in the house, so if Phil had other intentions behind his actions they would appear in due time.</p><p>But it had been some time now, about two months to be exact. And Techno was beginning to wonder why they ever had their doubts about this strange man. He treated Wilbur like a son and even did his best to help Wilbur control his shifting. Techno had tried to help years ago, but emotions were not Techno’s strong suit. Phil however, managed to get Wilbur in a better place and helped him control his abilities better.</p><p>He had finally decided that he was ready for Wilbur to show him to Phil. He knew this would be strange. He has kind of known Phil for about two months now while Phil knew nothing about him. Going from living undetected in the walls to revealing himself would be a major change. Wilbur was the only other person who even knew Techno existed. (Well, there was that one kid but who knows where he’s at now-)</p><p>He was startled out of thoughts as soon as he heard Phil approach Wilbur. Techno was currently nestled in Wilbur’s hair, the fluffiness being extremely comfortable. But he was as nervous as Wilbur was. This was about to test the trust they had with Phil, this could change everything in Wilbur and Phil’s relationship. Techno knew Wilbur held him over Phil, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that Wilbur wouldn’t help him if something went wrong.</p><p>Wilbur took a shaky breath and Phil looked at him worriedly. Phil stayed quiet though and waited for Wilbur to say the first words.</p><p>“Dad, I, um, have someone I would like you to meet.”</p><p>Phil raised an eyebrow at Wilbur’s shaky statement. He was clearly confused and about to voice his confusion when Wilbur reached his hand into his hair and gently grabbed hold of something in there.</p><p>His confusion changed to shock as he realized that Wilbur just pulled a tiny boy out of his hair. He watched as the tiny boy situated himself so that he was sitting on Wilbur’s palms and facing Phil.</p><p>Techno was terrified. He was now out in the open in Phil’s line of sight. He tried to read Phil’s expression but he couldn’t really tell what was going on in Phil’s mind.</p><p>Techno and Wilbur both tensed up when Phil took a deep breath. Wilbur seemed ready to run if anything went wrong and Techno was ready to hide in his pocket once the moment called for it.</p><p>“So, there’s two of you?” Techno shot a confused glance towards Wilbur, who seemed just as confused at the response.</p><p>“Yea. My twin just doesn’t change size like I do.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I have two sons now!” </p><p>Techno couldn’t help the relieved smile that found its way onto his face. He couldn’t believe that he doubted Phil for even a moment. Phil had nothing but happiness painted on his face as well, the prospect of having another son being rather exciting to him.</p><p>Phil reached out a finger towards Techno and Techno instantly grasped it with his own hands, noting this to be a handshake right away.</p><p>“I’m Phil, but you probably already knew that.” Techno smiled at the man in front of him.</p><p>“Name’s Technoblade, but please just call me Techno.”</p><p>“Good to meet you, Techno.”</p><p>Techno never thought that he would feel safe with anyone but Wilbur (and that damn kid from long ago) but now he had Phil. He knew he would have to go over some of his boundaries with Phil, but he knew the father figure would understand.</p><p>This family was going to be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>